Wolficorn: Becoming Sirius Black
by NeonDomino
Summary: Unicorns are the most pure-blooded creatures in existence, but not all Unicorns are the same. Not all are born gold, turning silver and white. A teenage Unicorn, an outcast from his herd stumbles across another outcast in the forest. When Grey meets Amber, the Unicorn is determined to look after the boy, no matter what it takes - even abandoning his true form. WolfStar. MC


**Written for:**

Stratego: Prompt - Unicorn!AU

Dedicated to Raybe as her prize for winning Week One of my Weekly!AU Challenge. The prompt: Write a fic where Sirius is a Unicorn living in the Forbidden Forest, and Remus is a Werewolf attending Hogwarts - and Sirius can transform into a Human.

(Can I just say that I love this prompt!)

* * *

**Wolficorn: Becoming Sirius Black**

(Thanks to Lynn and Raybe for naming this story for me)

* * *

**Warnings for Racism. (When planning this, I didn't realise that my Unicorns were racist until it became clear that Unicorns are very racist).**

**There is a reason why I've picked Sirius' colours, which you will find out soon enough.**

**Also, he has no name yet, but that will change soon. (Refer back to the title).**

* * *

It was always a magical moment when a new Unicorn entered the world. They were precious and beautiful, their skin an amazing gold that human's wouldn't even be able to look upon. Their blood was even more rare and pure than that of an adult unicorn, and their horns used for the darkest curses as they were easily the purist potion ingredient in existence.

But not every unicorn was born the same. Some were different, as happened in each species. Some Unicorns weren't as 'pure' in the eyes of the other Unicorns, but it didn't mean they weren't as special or magical as the rest. It was only the 'pure' unicorns that questioned their purity and looked down on them. Anyone else that encountered them saw them for their beauty. Saw them as pure unicorns, despite their differences.

When a Unicorn foal was born 'wrong' it was hidden away from the world, so no-one outside of the forest knew that such creatures existed. The other magical creatures who resisted in the forest knew, and the Centaurs did too.

But the human race weren't aware.

**...oOo...**

He wandered through the forest, taking his time to explore. It was often the same, though he found beauty in the flowers, the plants the trees. He loved the feel of the wind blowing through his mane, the feel of ground under his hooves.

Footsteps made him look around, sighting one of the herd of Centaur.

"Alone again?" The Centaur asked. "Your parents will be angry."

The Unicorn studied the Centaur for a long moment, concentrating hard. He slowly, haltingly shifted to the same form. His lower body covered in purple hair, and his hair and tail were black.

"They will," came a whisper, the unicorn not used to speaking the human language.

"What do you wish to learn?" The Centaur asked.

"The stars," the Unicorn insisted. "Tell me about them."

The Centaur smiled at him. "Always so curious for a Unicorn," he said. "Over here."

He led the dark-haired Unicorn to a nearby spot where the stars were visible through the trees. "Today we shall learn about the Sirius star," the Centaur began.

**...oOo...**

The lesson finished, the Unicorn shifted shape back to his original form. One he had been taught to despise. He offered the Centaur a few strands of his tail, knowing that the Centaurs sometimes needed to apply them to bandages, and headed back to find his family.

Without the horn, he would be nothing more than a common horse, his mother had informed him.

He brought shame to the herd, his father had said.

Impure.

Dirty.

Unclean.

The Unicorn. Born black and turning a deep purple through his 'teenage' years would find out which path he was going to take on his next birthday.

Either he would finally be like his parents, turning dazzling white. Or he would turn grey.

Not silver - just grey.

The worst part was that he had no say in the matter, and even deeper than that, he didn't want to be one of them. He didn't want to be part of the herd that shunned him for his life, just because he was different. Should it matter what colour his body was? What colour mane he had?

Deep down he knew he wasn't like the others, he would never settle into the herd.

With that knowledge, he would never be a dazzling white Unicorn. He was different.

And when he turned grey; he knew without a doubt that they would banish him from the herd and he would be alone.

**...oOo...**

The purple unicorn slowly moved through the forest, enjoying the wind gently brushing against his mane as he followed his parents and brother, when suddenly they froze. The Unicorn was pushed back, hidden from sight.

He could hear each sound. The birds overhead, the rustle of the leaves as the wind pressed against them.

The hitched breathing of a creature in the forest.

The Unicorns knew that meant there was a human nearby. It meant that they needed to leave.

As the others disappeared from sight, the special Unicorn moved from between the trees, wanting to see what a human looked like, his gaze falling upon something that slightly resembled half a Centaur, sitting on the ground.

Crying.

The Unicorn could feel the despair washing over this human. He could feel the pain and suffering.

He could feel the darkness radiating off him, but also the purity and the light shining inside him.

As he moved closer, the human stiffened, eyes darting around, landing on him.

Shock as the Unicorn moved closer.

"What are you?" The human asked, frowning. "A Unicorn? I thought... you aren't the same as the others?"

The purple Unicorn lowered it's head.

"I guess that makes you rare - makes you special," the human continued, gazing at him in awe.

_'Come back now.'_

He ignored his mother from the trees, he had never been called rare or special before and wasn't in a hurry to leave the company of the one who was so willing to share the kind words with him.

"Beautiful," the human said, a shaking hand reaching towards the Unicorn. He waited, frozen, wondering what the human was going to do and a hand rested on the top of his head, gently running down his nose.

_'Danger. Werewolf. Danger.'_

"I thought Unicorns only came to those that were pure," the boy said, almost to himself. "I'm not, you must sense what I am, the others do; that's why they run."

The purple Unicorn met his gaze, trying to show he knew. He wasn't going to transform in front of this human, he wasn't going to reveal his secret, but he wanted to explain to this human that he understood what he was.

"Someone found out what I was. He kept following me and following and I almost hurt him," the human confided.

The tears came again, and the purple Unicorn moved closer, nudging the boy's hand so it was resting on his nose again.

"I just want to be like everyone else, but I never will," he whispered, his other hand reaching for the Unicorn. "I'm lucky to even be here, learning magic, making friends. I just... it feels like that is so much missing."

The Unicorn agreed, snuggling closer. Arms wrapped around it's neck in a hug. It felt nice.

Humans were wonderful. He wondered if he could keep this one?

He would look after it, be its friend and show that he didn't fear it for what it was.

Without warning, the purple Unicorn fell backwards as a weight swiftly pushed between him and the human. He felt himself being herded away from his human and tried to break free, without luck.

As he got to the tree-line, he managed to see the human over his father's back. The human was already walking away to the castle, his gaze on the ground and the stench of despair and pain making the purple Unicorn desperate to find a way to make him better.

He wanted to protect this human more than he ever wanted anything ever before.

* * *

_Because I was given such an awesome prompt, this is going to be an MC._

_Yes, I know a lot of you have just groaned at the thought of me having ANOTHER story amidst the heap of stories I already need to write, but I promise I'm working on those!_

* * *

_Oh, and I have a Tumblr. Check me out - Neon-Domino_

_Also, check out my joint account - WolfandStar._

* * *

**Please leave a review :)**


End file.
